remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Miranda II
The Miranda II is the starship commanded by Optimus Prime and his crew during the Energon War and the Powerlinx Battles. She was designed and built by Dr. Brian Jones in secret on Earth's Moon. Dr. Jones named the ship Miranda II after his wife Miranda Jones, thus according to naval tradition establishing this ship as a Miranda II Class. Fiction ''Energon'' cartoon The Miranda II was rolled out of her secret drydock on the moon so the Autobots could track down Unicron, using homing beacons that Ironhide had placed on two Divebomb drones. Carlos was able to trace Unicron's location, but to their surprise the beacon signals came from two different star systems. The Autobots warp-jumped to the Sol system's Main Asteroid belt, attracting the attention of the Decepticons, who did not wish for their secret base within Unicron to be revealed. So they launched an attack as the Miranda II was preparing a space bridge ring module to perform a second jump, forcing them to use the starship's portable energon grid generator. Megatron was caught in the path of the approaching Energon Field wave, but was pushed out of the way in time by Demolishor, who nobly sacrificed himself to save his leader. He exploded, to the horror of the Autobot onlookers who had served with him. Then Ironhide screamed for everyone to get into the ship. The Miranda II would go on to serve the Autobots and humans ably throughout the Powerlinx Battles, until her final mission against the Decepticons occupying Cybertron late in the war. Crippled by a powerful energon tower blast directed at them by Six Shot, Optimus Prime ordered the Autobots to abandon ship. He and Cliffjumper remained on board to try and find an area free of enemy forces so that Kicker and the Omnicons could disembark safely. After Kicker and his team jumped, Optimus Prime ordered the Miranda II's thrusters fired to hopefully bring the ship into orbit, and out of Decepticon range. But the ship was damaged beyond repair, and rapidly plummeted toward the surface. Optimus and Cliffjumper were rescued by Omega Supreme and Superion Maximus as the Miranda II crashed into the ground. Kicker took the fact that Miranda II did not explode as a good sign, and she would be a symbol of hope to all the remaining Autobot forces fighting on Cybertron. It inspired Constructicon Maximus and Bruticus Maximus to use the ship for target practice. ''Transformers: Universe'' The Miranda II makes its 3D CGI appearance in Transformers: Universe. It was a powerful craft powered by its own energon tower, capable of transwarp travel, and could stand up to the firepower of the Decepticon ship, the Revenge. The Miranda II was rolled out of her secret drydock on the moon on her first mission so the Autobots could track down and destroy the prototype Unicron that sought the destruction of Cybertron and its people. The relics were stored in the ship's vault and the Decepticon prisoners were locked in the prison cells. Optimus Prime used the Matrix of Leadership to guide the Autobots to the location of the AllSpark. The Autobots warp-jumped to to Theta Scorpii to collect the AllSpark. As Optimus flew to retrieve the artifact, the ship's computer Teletraan II detected a plasma storm. Optimus returned to the ship with the AllSpark in time. The Decepticons turned their attention to the Autobots and they launched an attack on the Miranda II in an attempt to steal the AllSpark, forcing the Autobots to use the starship's portable energon grid generator. Galvatron was caught in the path of the approaching Energon Field wave, but was pushed out of the way in time by Demolishor, who nobly sacrificed himself to save his leader. He exploded, to the horror of the Autobot onlookers who had served with him. Then Ironhide screamed for everyone to get into the ship. After the prototype Unicron was destroyed and the AllSpark was returned to its rightful place at the Well of All Sparks, the Miranda II became the Autobot mobile base. In the year 2029, the Miranda II was used to safeguard the key to the Plasma Energy Chamber from the Decepticons. The Autobots arrived at the planet Cascade, situated around 30 light years from Earth. After Cascade had been protected from the Death Force by Energon towers, the Autobots used the Miranda II to track down Unicron, using homing beacons that Ironhide had placed on two Divebomb drones. Carlos was able to trace Unicron's location, but to their surprise the beacon signals came from two different star systems. The Autobots warp-jumped to the Autobot Mausoleum, attracting the attention of the Decepticons, who did not wish for their secret base within Unicron to be revealed. So they launched an attack as the Miranda II was preparing a Space Bridge ring module to perform a second jump, forcing them to use the starship's portable Energon Grid generator to stop the Terrorcons. When Galvatron kidnapped Optimus, Bumblebee and his team used the Miranda II to travel to New Kaon and rescue Prime, despite a failed attempt at taking it over by Airachnid and Knock Out. Strongarm and Drift discovered and destroyed the micro-bug the Decepticons were using. The Miranda II would go on to serve the Autobots and humans ably throughout the Powerlinx Battles, able to survive a powerful Energon Tower blast on New Cybertron until in the year 2030, she was used by Optimus and his team, with the help of Vector Prime, to hunt down the four Cyber Planet Keys on Earth, Velocitron, Animatron and Gigantion to stop the black hole. The ship was used in the final battle against Unicron. With the threat of the black hole, Megatronus and Unicron dispatched, a new space bridge program was introduced, and the Miranda II leads the four ancient starships to the far reaches of the galaxy. Known members of the crew of the Miranda II on this voyage include Optimus Prime, Red Alert, Safeguard, Kicker, Misha, Molly, Leon, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Leobreaker, and Scattorshot. Known specifications Energon Grid The Miranda II features a smaller, portable version of Dr. Jones's Energon Grid as her primary defensive weapon. Two Peripheral Energon Deflection Shields are mounted in the inside bow of the ship, extending from the two forward hulls. Mounted port, starboard, dorsal, ventral and aft are several Energon Transmitting Antennas. As the name suggests, these antenna serve to transmit the Energon to the Deflection Shields and each other, thereby creating a 360 degree, all-encompassing deflector shield of considerable power. The shield generated from the Miranda II's Energon Grid is powerful enough to destroy Terrorcon drones as well as older-model Decepticons, and also has sufficient power to absorb energy blasts from Unicron. Category:Autobot starships